Poke Rangers: Plate Power
by Seth Graystone
Summary: Five teens from the Tobari Region are recruited by an injured Arceus and the Lake Pokemon to gain the Powers of the Plates, scattered by the man-made mutation of Rizarasu and his Mutant Army.
1. Trouble In Tobari

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke Rangers, it belongs to Yankee Blaze, nor do I own Pokemon, but Marco, Seth, Amanda, and Alice bel

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke Rangers, it belongs to Yankee Blaze, nor do I own Pokemon, but Marco, Seth, Amanda, and Alice belong to me.

The Theme Song is an edited version of the Original Theme Song for Power Rangers: Mystic Force.

00000000

Guitars start to play in the background.

_(A large golden entity appears in the center of a large white dimension.)_

_(Five different plates colored White, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow appear on the screen, disassembling into the shape of a goblin, a flame, a gecko, a fish, and a mouse.)_

**Marco: Poke Rangers! Plate Power!**

_(A large golden logo appears that says: Poke Rangers: Plate Power.)_

_**(**__Helmet-shots of the Green, Blue, White, and Yellow Rangers appear, nodding once.)_

Poke Rangers: Plate Power!

_(Shows the five Rangers cross their arms in an X-shape and raise a single arm in the air, disappearing in flashes of red, white, green, yellow, and blue light.)_

Poke Rangers: Plate Power!

_(Split screen: One side shows Marco pumping a fist in the air, while the other shows the Red Ranger mimicking him. Marco Diamond – Red Charizard Ranger spreads across the screen in red letters.)_

Five warriors will save the world today.

_(Split screen: One side shows Seth aiming a peace sign at the screen, while the Green Ranger copies him. Seth Graystone – Green Sceptile Ranger spreads across the screen in green letters.)_

They're going to make the bad guys run away!

_(Split screen: One side shows Amanda saluting the screen, with Blue Ranger copying her. Amanda Alamosa – Blue Lapras Ranger spreads across the screen in blue letters.)_

Go, go, go, go, go!

_(Split screen: One side shows Alice waving at the screen, while the Yellow Ranger imitates her. Alice Alamosa – Yellow Raichu Ranger spreads across the screen in yellow letters.)_

A guitar solo starts.

_(Split Screen: Ryan and the White Ranger fold their arms and stand back-to-back, folding their arms. Ryan Araqu – White Exploud Ranger spreads across the screen in silver letters.)_

_(The golden entity stops glowing and reveals Arceus floating in the center of the Dimension of Beginnings.)_

_(Rizarasu appears and blasts a large golden plate, shattering it into pieces with a beam of energy.)_

_(Cain appears and spins rapidly, slashing Marco, while Dosuperior and Minister Ka-Zam appear and attack Amanda and Seth.)_

Plate Power!

_(Marco is surrounded by fire as he jumps in the air and dives down, tackling Cain.)_

Poke Rangers: Plate Power!

_(Seth appears with his Leaf Blades, glowing green. The screen changes to show Amanda surrounded by a blue aura, holding her Aurora Beamer. The Plate Power MegaZord appears and slashes at the screen.)_

Poke Rangers: Plate Power!

_(The five Rangers line up in front of an explosion, when the logo appears again.)_

0000000

Years ago, two evil factions warred against each other. They resorted to capturing Pokemon and mutating them.

They had no idea what they had created.

00000000

**Chapter One: The Trouble In Tobari!**

**Storyline Focusing Around: All of the Rangers, but mainly Alice**

2003, Mt. Silver, Johto Region:

A large black tank sped through the mountainsides, following the trail of a Tyranitar. A man in a black jumpsuit and a black ski mask piloted the machine, blasting net rockets at the Tyranitar. Two of them impacted and a net wrapped around the creature. A large pair of mechanical hands extended from the tank and grabbed the net, sending an electrical surge through it.

The arm tossed it into a back compartment and drove it to a large lab.

000000000

A large machine held Tyranitar and a Charizard above a large tub of radioactive liquid, while men and women dressed in the same outfits sat at numerous consoles.

"Starting Operation: Charitar," said a women as she pressed a large button, causing the machine arms to drop Charizard and the Tyranitar into the radioactive tub.

A loud roar filled the base as the tub of liquid exploded, releasing green gas everywhere.

A monster climbed out of the remains of the destroyed tub. It had features of both a Charizard and a Tyranitar.

It had a Charizard's body, but with Tyranitar's armor, only the armor was jet black! Two long tails extended from its back, one mechanical and shaped almost like a drill, and the other an armored Charizard's tail.

"We now have the ultimate weapon!" shouted a large man as he laughed like a maniac. The monster breathed in air and suddenly the man disappeared into a dark light, absorbing it into his body. The same happened to everyone else, and a surge of power destroyed the building.

0000000000

Present Day

The large monster that destroyed the lab sat in his demonic throne, in the center of a dark castle made from the old lab's remains.

"I have awoken from the Eternal Sleep, now is the time for me to rule this world!"

"Crimson Mutation!" he called out as red lightning poured from his claws.

000000000

The lightning spread through the world. Its first victim was a minister visiting the Orange Islands; he was mutated with his Alakazam.

He had the body of an Alakazam, but with a red jewel in his forehead and wearing bright red robes.

--

Next, a man in a knight's suit of armor was struck. His Rhyperior was merged with him, forming a new monster.

His armor changed to a Rhyperior's body, and welded onto his skin.

--

Finally, a Mightyena, who was howling at the full moon, was mutated, turning into a large werewolf.

0000000000

The monster, Rizarasu, and his three creations appeared in a large white dimension where Arceus floated in the center.

"Arceus, bow before the power that will destroy even you!" Rizarasu bragged as his three monsters circled Arceus in a triangle formation.

"Rizarasu, I will never bow before a creation of the humans and their twisted hearts," Arceus stated as Rizarasu blasted a torrent of flames at Arceus, only for a large white and gold colored Plate to appear, which blocked the attack.

"Cain, Dosuperior, Minister Ka-Zam, destroy him!" Rizarasu ordered as a dark wave of energy blasted from his body, colliding into Arceus's Plate Shield.

Each of his Generals blasted a beam of energy at Arceus, but his Plate absorbed their attacks, eventually it shattered into pieces, and all of the villains were blasted out of the dimension, but Arceus was badly damaged.

"Beings of the Lakes, come to my dimension," he muttered as Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit appeared around him.

"I need you to locate five teens in order to face this new evil the humans created," Arceus ordered as the three Lake-Pokemon glowed with blue energy.

0000000000

On a boat, five teens were spread near the pool, each doing something different.

"If we have to work together on this project, tell me that you'll at least cooperate," stated a boy in a blue t-shirt, green jacket, blue jeans, and a green hat covering his black hair.

"If help means supervise, of course!" stated one boy in red swim trunks that was swimming in the center of the pool.

"Do what you do best Marco, because if you helped, you'd just mess everything up!" Seth said as Marco got out of the pool and stomped toward Seth.

"This coming from the biggest klutz in the history of the world!" Marco snapped as he and Seth started fussing with each other.

"Ooh, fight, fight, fight, fight!" shouted one girl who was seated in front of the pool. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt, black jacket, and yellow pants with a black stripe down the side.

"Alice, don't rile them up. Ryan, you calm them down," said another girl who was seated next to her. She had black hair, a blue t-shirt, a black jacket that looked like Alice's, and black pants with a navy blue stripe down the sides.

"Why am I always stuck with this job?" asked the boy named Ryan as he got up. He wore a silver sweatshirt, blue jeans, with blonde hair. He picked up a small can next to him and pulled out a thing of duck tape. He got right next to Seth and Marco and taped the button on the small can down, causing it to release a loud buzzing noise.

Suddenly they glowed golden and disappeared in flashes of light.

00000000

They all appeared in the same dimension as Arceus, all in the exact same position as before, except now Ryan didn't have the small can in his hand, and Alice and Amanda were sitting on the floor of the dimension.

"OK, I have some stuff to say: 1. I did not do this, and 2. this place is weird," Ryan stated as Arceus, Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit appeared.

"The Pokemon of the Lake and the Poke-God Arceus? Why are we here?" Seth asked as a ball of energy appeared in the sky.

"Long ago, two organizations had a war to rule the Tobari Region, but Team Shadow made a mistake. They fused together a Charizard and Tyranitar to form a being known as Rizarasu. He broke free and went into the 'Eternal Sleep', a long state of mind similar to comatose where the sleeper gains more powerful the longer they sleep. Rizarasu has been in this state for five years, and now he has mutated two humans and three Pokemon to form his dark generals," Arceus explained as images of the past appeared in the orb.

"He has recently destroyed my Power Plate, a large Plate that gives me power. It has been scattered, but now, I need the five of you to take the powers of my few Plates to become the Poke Rangers," Arceus finished as four Plates appeared in front of the teens.

"Marco, with the Flame Plate, you will become the Red Ranger, with power over the Charizard Zord and the Flame Laser" Marco grabbed the red plate in front of him, which glowed and broke into pieces, merging into the symbol of a large flame on his arm.

"Seth, with the Meadow Plate, you will become the Green Ranger, with power over the Sceptile Zord and the Leaf Blades." Seth copied Marco's action, but his Plate turned into the shape of a gecko.

"Amanda, with the Splash Plate, you will become the Blue Ranger, with control over the Lapras Zord and the Aurora Beamer." The mark of a large fish appeared on her arm.

"Alice, with the Zap Plate, you will become the Yellow Ranger, with the power to control the Raichu Zord and the Lightning Laser." The mark of a large mouse appeared on Alice's arm.

"Ryan, I have no more Plate Powers to give, but I can give you the power of the White Ranger. You can command the Exploud Zord and the Sound Boomer." The mark of a goblin appeared on his arm.

"With your powers, you will have to go into combat against Rizarasu and his many minions," Arceus finished as the Rangers looked at the weird marks on their left arms.

The ball of energy glowed red and revealed the image of Dosuperior, Minister Ka-Zam, and Cain leading an army of humanoid shaped Pupitars, as well as a large Furret with muscled arms, and long legs.

"He has sent down his Generals: Cain, Ka-Zam, and Dosuperior, along with the Pupas and Massa-Backer," Azelf pointed out as Uxie lazily floated in front of them.

"To morph, just say 'Plate Power!' cross your arms in an 'X', and raise your fist in the air. Good luck!" The Rangers teleported again and appeared at a beach.

00000000

"Look, humans!" Dosuperior pointed out as they noticed the five Rangers had appeared, blocking the army's path.

"Either you can vow allegiance to Master Rizarasu, or we will have to destroy you!" Ka-Zam stated, pulling out a large staff.

"What do you think our answer is?" Marco said as they each crossed their arms in an 'X' and raised their left fist in the air.

"Plate Power!"

The flame tattoo on Marco's arm glowed red and spread all over his body, covering everything except for his head. The light broke apart and changed into a red spandex jumpsuit. It had a white belt, white gloves, white boots, and a flame symbol over the chest. A flame symbol spread around his head and turned into a red helmet, revealing his mouth and eyes. A grey mouth guard slid up and a black visor slid down and connected to the mouth guard.

The gecko tattoo on Seth's arm glowed green and spread all over his body, forming a green version of Marco's suit, only with a leaf symbol. A green helmet formed around his head, and a mouth guard and visor connected over his face.

The fish tattoo on Amanda's arm glowed blue and spread over her body. A blue suit formed around her body, with a water drop symbol on the chest, and it also had a skirt attached. A blue helmet appeared around her head.

The rat tattoo on Alice's arm glowed yellow and spread all over her body, forming a yellow version of Amanda's suit, only it had a thunderbolt symbol on the chest, and a yellow helmet formed around her head.

The goblin tattoo on Ryan's arm glowed white and spread over his body, forming a white version of Seth and Marco's suits. The symbol of an amp was marked on his chest, and a white helmet formed around his head.

"Blazing Warrior! Plate Power Red Ranger!" Marco said, striking a pose.

"Cut Master! Plate Power Green Ranger!" Seth said as he got into a karate pose.

"Aquatic Mistress! Plate Power Blue Ranger!" Amanda said, striking a pose as well.

"Booming Voice! Plate Power White Range!" Ryan said, striking a pose.

"Electric Warrior! Plate Power Yellow Ranger!" Alice called out, striking a pose.

"With the powers of the gods, evil doesn't stand a chance!" they said in unison.

"Poke Rangers: Plate Power!" they finished as an explosion of colored smoke appeared.

"Well, Rangers, you don't stand a chance against the forces of Rizarasu's Army!" Dosuperior shouted as he pulled a sword out and aimed it as the Rangers. The Pupas rushed forward, ready to fight.

Eight of the forty Pupas charged at Marco, who jumped over them and landed on top of Cain, who shook him off, while the Pupas surrounded him. Marco karate kicked one of them and sent them flying into Cain, who slashed it to the ground. The other Pupas grabbed Marco and held him down, while Cain charged a beam of energy in his mouth. He fired it and blasted Marco and the Pupas, all of which glowed silver and reverted back to being Pupitars.

"They're just Pupitars? That kind of explains why they stink at fighting," Marco said as Cain clawed the ground, sending a blast of energy through the ground, which shot Marco into the air.

"Now you'll see why I'm the Cut Master!" Seth said as two green swords shaped like a Sceptile's Leaf Blades.

The Pupas ran forward at Seth, who slashed them across the face. More Pupas appeared around him, only to be kicked and slashed around, before they all reverted back to Pupitars.

A silver blaster with two circular devices planted into it appeared in Ryan's hands, which he used to send a shockwave at the Pupas, cracking their cocoons wide open, before they exploded.

A blaster appeared in Amanda's hands, silver and shaped like a Lapras's head. A yellow blaster with black stripes appeared, with two smaller blasters shaped like cheek marks popped from the sides.

"Aurora Beam!" Amanda called out as a blast of ice froze the Pupas and the ground around the monsters.

"Elec Charger!" Alice called out, sending an electric shockwave through the ground, destroying the Pupas.

"The Pupas were weaklings, but we're Master Rizarasu's top soldiers. Do you fools actually believe you'll beat us?" Cain growled as he pointed a claw at the Rangers, who had lined up in front of the Generals.

"We don't **think **it, we **know **it!" Seth said, while each of the Rangers prepared their weapons. Marco pulled out a small machine with a mechanical Charizard's head in the center.

"Chari Blaster: Fire Sword Mode!" Marco called out as the machine changed into a sword, burning with fire.

"Get them!" Cain ordered as the three Generals and the one monster charged forward.

Cain jumped up and clawed at Marco, who blocked the attack with his sword, before bouncing the attack off and slamming the handle into Cain's stomach, followed by him slashing Cain across the face, leaving a burn mark between Cain's eyes and mouth.

Minister Ka-Zam split his staff in two, causing the pieces to glow purple-pink, before changing into energy sabers, which Ka-Zam wielded easily.

"This should be interesting," Seth said as he brandished his own Leaf Blades, jumping towards Ka-Zam, while the two swordsmen collided their swords into the other's weapons.

Ka-Zam's eyes glowed purple, sending out small shockwaves through the air before they passed through Seth's helmet and reached into his mind.

"_What's going on? How is he able to see my thoughts so easily?"_ Seth thought, as Ka-Zam suddenly knocked the Leaf Blades out of Seth's hands, before shooting a blast of energy at Seth.

"_Can't you tell? I thought you were the smart one, but I guess I was wrong. I'm using Mind Reader to see your movements. Face it, you're as good as dead," _Ka-Zam thought, the thoughts going into Seth's mind as well.

"Then I guess I should stop thinking," Seth said, before Ka-Zam shot an even brighter shockwave through the air, aimed at Seth's mind.

"Sound Booster: Record and Replay!" Ryan's voice shouted as he jumped between Seth and the Minister, holding his weapon in front of him. The blaster absorbed the energy waves, and shot them back at Ka-Zam, causing him to drop his swords.

"I think I'm going to take a nap now," Ka-Zam said dimwittedly. Ryan had re-directed the Hypnosis attack and had scrambled Ka-Zam's brain for the moment.

"Then I guess I should end it now," Seth said as he picked up his swords and charged energy through them, before he slashed an 'X' on Ka-Zam's chest, slashing the Minister numerous times, before sending him flying backwards.

Dosuperior ran forward, sword in one hand, a drill-shaped sword in the other hand. He ran forward at Amanda, who shot an Aurora Beam at Dosuperior, freezing him to the ground.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Amanda said as the ice surrounding the monster cracked and broke away, while Dosuperior charged forward and slashed her, knocking the Aurora Beamer into the air, knocking her to the ground in the process.

"You spoke too soon, Blue Ranger," Dosuperior said, as he grabbed Amanda and pulled her into the air from the neck of her Ranger suit.

Suddenly Dosuperior howled in pain and dropped Amanda as smoke came from his back, where Ryan and Seth had blasted him with the Leaf Blade Cut and Sound Slam attacks.

"Well, that should take care of him," Ryan said when suddenly Dosuperior rose off the ground and slammed a large fist into Ryan's gut, knocking the White Ranger on the ground.

"That move should've destroyed him!" Seth said as Dosuperior saw that the two monstrous swords he wielded earlier were gone.

"Where're my swords? Where'd they go, where'd they go, where'd they go?" Dosuperior exclaimed as he looked around, barely noticing Amanda had regained her Aurora Beamer and had frozen his swords, and before you could say 'Dosuperior', she froze him too, being careful to make sure she froze his entire body five times over.

Meanwhile, Cain roared and shot a sound wave at Marco, breaking the ground between the two into fragments. Marco was launched backwards, while Cain prepared for another Sonic Howl and let it out full power, only for Ryan to jump in front of it and absorb it into his blaster.

"Record and Replay!" Ryan said as the Sonic Howl ripped from the Sound Booster, blasting Cain, sending him flying into the water.

The Massa-Backer was busy fighting Alice. It charged forward with its Extreme Speed Tackle, knocking Alice backwards, before tossing a football at her, which landed in front of her and opened up, revealing a timer that read: 00:00:05.

The timer went down as it suddenly reached zero, it changed and read **GAME OVER**.

The Foot-Bomb exploded, blasting Alice backwards as the Massa-Backer charged forward once again, aiming a punch at Alice's stomach, knocking her onto the ground, while he picked her up by the helmet and pounded her in the stomach again.

The other four Rangers ran forward to help her, when the three Monster Generals appeared around Massa-Backer and Alice, blocking off the Rangers.

"Triangle Formation: Indestructible Shield!" they roared as Ka-Zam formed a Psychic Wall around them, Dosuperior made a Rock Wall rise around them, while Cain roared and formed a barrier of sound waves.

"Massa-Backer, display our strength by destroying the Yellow Ranger!" Cain ordered as Massa-Backer started to close his palm down on Alice's helmet.

"Alice!" Marco shouted worriedly. Amanda looked like she was frozen in her place.

"Are you guys just going to stand there, or are you going to help me save her?!" Marco snapped as he charged forward, slamming his Chari Blaster, slamming the Fire Sword into the barriers, when suddenly green slashes of energy and large white sound waves collided into the barriers, as well as a beam of blue ice-like liquid.

"You honestly didn't think I'd let you take the credit for helping save Alice, did you?" Seth said jokingly, before stabbing his swords into the barriers, while Ryan amped up the sound waves' volume, as well as Amanda freezing more of the shields, while Alice reached up and grabbed hold of Massa-Backer's hand, which was starting to break her helmet.

"Oh, so you've still got some fight in you, huh, little girl? I may as well smash you now!" Massa-Backer grunted as he rose up a knee and grabbed Alice with both arms, ready to break her on his leg.

"Elec Charger, Spark Mode!" Alice shouted as electricity surged through Massa-Backer, causing him to drop her to the ground. Alice aimed the Elec Charger at Ka-Zam's back and shot electricity at him, causing part of the force field to break.

"I thought you had her dead by now, Massa-Backer! Guess you weren't as high and mighty as you thought," Dosuperior taunted as Mass-Backer got up, burned in places on his body.

"Will the lot of you do everyone a favor: SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE?!" Massa-Backer roared as he pounded his chest and slammed a foot into the ground, sending shockwaves through the ground, blasting the Generals.

"I'm not going to sit here and be insulted by a moronic Football Star Wannabe. Go ahead and die," Ka-Zam said, teleporting all of the Generals with him to Rizarasu's Base.

Massa-Backer was suddenly shot with electricity, while grass sprouted around and tangled his legs together, while his legs were frozen to the ground, while shockwaves of sound blasted him and a blast of fire scorched him, causing him to fall and die easily.

0000000000

Rizarasu roared as crimson energy surrounded him, which he used to electrocute his Generals as they appeared in his base.

"I've got to do everything by myself, don't I?!" he roared as he shot electricity into the air, sending it to the spot where Massa-Backer died.

000000000000

"That was too easy," Alice said, retracting the mouth guard from her helmet, only for a crimson lightning to come down and electrocute the remains of Massa-Backer, causing him to be revived; only now, he was the size of a skyscraper!

"Uh, we've got a _**big **_problem," Seth said as Alice reset her mouth guard, when suddenly Arceus's voice rang through their helmets.

"_Rangers, by utilizing you newly gained powers; you have gained the ability to summon forth Plate Zords. The Plate Powers have given you the gift of summoning a Plate Zord, a Zord that is linked to your very soul and spirit. All you must do is think of summoning it, and it should come out of your soul. Once inside of the Zord, your body movements will be copied by the Zords, as" Arceus said through the helmets, still trapped in the Beginning Dimension._

"Right, let's go guys!" Marco said as each of the Rangers glowed the same color as their Ranger Colors, as different creatures separated from their bodies, growing into large mechanical Pokemon Zords.

"Last one in their Zord's a rotten egg!" Ryan said as the five Rangers jumped up and landed in their Zords' cockpit, which was a chamber with smoke covering the floor.

"It's pretty much empty in these things. Just like Marco's head," Seth joked as he landed in his Sceptile Zord, a large mechanical green gecko with swords attached to the arms and spikes in the place of a tail.

"Watch it, you're not the only one with a Zord, Green Bean," Marco threatened as he landed within his Zord. His Zord was a large red dragon, with long wings and a long tail, with a fire lit at the tail's end.

"Don't make me break the fight up **again**," Ryan threatened as his Exploud Zord stomped a foot down on the ground. It had horns and was a large purple goblin, with yellow stripes around the horns' edges.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Amanda asked as she put a hand over her helmet. She was inside of the Lapras Zord, which was a large blue fish with a spiked shell on its back. A small horn extended from the head, and it had a yellow underbelly.

"Can we just get this over with? I want to get payback for this creature trying to kill me!" Alice snapped, not acting like her usual cheerful self. She was in the cockpit of the Raichu Zord, a large yellow mouse with two red cheek marks and black stripes at the bottom of its back, and a large black tail with a yellow lightning bolt at the edge.

Massa-Backer charged forward, slamming his shoulder into the Raichu Zord, while he slammed a foot into the Exploud Zord.

"Alice, you okay?" Marco asked as he made his Zord jump up and grab Massa-Backer, tossing him to the ground.

"Thanks for the help, Marco," Alice said as Marco made the Zord help the Raichu Zord up.

Massa-Backer ran toward Marco and Alice while their backs were turned; ready to pound them, when Seth's Zord jumped between Massa-Backer and the two Rangers, blocking the punch with a sword.

"If anyone clobbers Marco, it's going to be me!" Seth pointed out as he raised the sword used to block the punch into the air, stunning Massa-Backer and leaving him open for a Slash Attack.

The Lapras Zord shot an Ice Beam at Massa-Backer, freezing him into the ground, only for it to be broken by a surge of dark aura that mysteriously started to emanate from the Monster's body.

Massa-Backer stomped down on the Exploud Zord, causing sparks to erupt around it, damaging Ryan as well.

"Did you guys forget about me?" Ryan asked as he and his Zord were kicked toward Amanda and the Lapras Zord, knocking them over as well.

"I think he's mad," Seth said as Massa Backer tackled his Zord, launching him backwards and on top of the Charizard Zord.

"Ya think?" Marco asked as his Zord was flattened to the ground.

Inside of the Raichu Zord, Alice jumped up and spun, slamming the Raichu Zord's tail into Massa-Backer, wrapping it around his legs and tripping him to the ground.

"Kind of cliché, but it worked," Alice said as her Zord shot shockwaves at Massa-Backer, only for the brute to rise off of the ground and clobber the Raichu Zord, knocking it onto the ground.

"_Rangers, you must combine the Zords together to face Massa-Backer. By combining the Zords, you will form the Plate Power Megazord. It has the combined powers of each one of the Zords, as well as new powers," Arceus stated to the Rangers as the Morpher Marks on their arms glowed._

"You heard him, guys, let's go guys! Megazord Mode: Initiate!" Marco ordered as the Zords lined up, before floating into the air.

The Raichu Zord's tail retracted into the Zord, while it bended over into the shape of a foot. The back of the Lapras Zord detached from the rest, before it was replaced by blue metal as the Lapras Zord mimicked the Raichu Zord. The Zords' tops slid open, and the Exploud Zord slid into the feet. The horns retracted into the Zord, while the arms became skinnier. The Charizard Zord's wings retracted, as the legs and arms did the same. The dragon-like head of the Zord retracted into itself, and a metallic humanoid face popped out of it, merging onto the Exploud Zord's face. The Sceptile Zord followed suit, and both Zords slid over the Exploud Zord's arms, forming into a large Megazord.

"Plate Power Megazord!" the Rangers shouted as they all appeared in the cockpit, which was similar to the other Zords' cockpits.

"I don't care if you fools put those little toys together, I'm still gonna thrash you, trash you, and bash you!" Massa-Backer threatened as he pounded his chest, before the Megazord kicked him across the face.

"That's for flattening our Zords," Marco said as the Rangers and their Zord got into a fighting stance.

Massa Backer roared loudly, ripping his helmet off of his face, revealing his ugly and scarred ferret-like face.

"That's a face only a mother could love," Ryan said as Massa Backer tackled at them again, bowling the Zord over.

"OK, I think it's time we amped up the power!" Ryan said as the Exploud Zord's horns popped out of the Megazord's arms and torso, blasting sound waves around the area.

Massa Backer charged faster, breaking through the sound waves, slamming into the Megazord, only to be grabbed by the Megazord's arms.

"I think it's time we gave him the boot!" Alice said as the Rangers made the Megazord raise a foot in front of Massa Backer's chest, slamming it into Massa Backer, shooting him onto the ground in front of them.

"You call that a hit, I didn't feel a thing!" Massa Backer roared again as he got up and roared, before he started throwing his Foot-Bombs around the Megazord, each counting down to **GAME OVER**.

"This is going to hurt," Seth said as the bombs all blew up, blasting the Megazord to the ground, flailing its arms and legs, crashing onto the ground.

"Are you guys sure you're up to playing my game? Face the facts; I'm the MVP of this fight!" Massa Backer roared as the Megazord got back up.

"He's really, really, **really **getting on my nerves!" Alice grumbled as the Megazord got up.

"I say that you all should get your act together and use the Poke Power Cannon," said a high pitched, yet squeaky voice.

"Who said that?" Marco asked as the speaker replied.

"You guys really are clueless aren't you? I'm the Raichu Zord," the speaker replied in its weird voice.

"Let me explain. The Poke Power Cannon is a combination of all of your Poke Weapons, and it'll change its shape from Gun ode to Sword Mode, and you can even ride on it as a Hover-Craft," explained a sophisticated voice. They could tell it was the Sceptile Zord speaking, due to Seth's Morpher Mark glowing through his suit.

"All right, guys! Let's go! Poke Weapons, enlarge!" Marco said as the Poke Weapons materialized in their hands for a second, before they beamed outside of the Megazord and enlarged to Zord-size.

"Poke Power Cannon: Merge!" the Rangers shouted as the Poke Weapons started to combine. The Chari Blaster's head extended, revealing a mechanical neck. The Aurora Beamer connected to the top, and the Leaf Blades hooked into the top of that, pointing the blades toward Massa Backer. The Elec Charger's handle opened up, connecting to the Chari Blaster's opened mouth, a small cannon hole opening in the middle of it. The Sound Booster's amps spread out, and the Sound Booster connected into a newly opened hole in the blaster.

"Poke Power Cannon: Gun Mode!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord grabbed the Poke Power Cannon.

"So what, I don't care if you've got talking toys, big toy blasters, or even Arceus himself with you, I'm going to pound you!" Massa Backer roared as he charged forward, blindly putting him in a very bad position.

"Ready, Aim, and Fire!" Marco said as the Zord activated the Cannon, shooting out a stream of swirling flames, twisting winds surrounding the flames and ice torrents, sound waves, and electricity, which eventually merged into an orange beam of energy.

Massa Backer looked up and realized too late that he'd made a mistake by charging forward. By the time his brain tried to force his body to move, the Cannon's laser fried him, blowing him to pieces.

"It may have been a little bit harder than expected, but we pulled it off," Ryan gasped as the Megazord turned around, posing.

00000000

The Rangers deactivated their Zords and had gone to the Beginning Dimension, only now, it looked different. It was now a mountainous terrain with a white floor, and Arceus floated in the center, with Azelf, Mespirit, and Uxie floating around him.

"We slaughtered that NFL-wannabe!" Marco hollered as the Rangers appeared in the Beginning Dimension.

"Good work Rangers," Mespirit said as she and the other two floated around the Rangers. Azelf floated next to Ryan and Marco, Mespirit floated next to Alice and Amanda, while Uxie floated next to Seth.

"Don't get cocky, though, this was only the beginning, I'm sure of it," Azelf said before Marco tried to punch the Lake Pokemon, who floated out of the way.

"You're probably just mad because you weren't able to fight," Marco said before he was suddenly blasted backwards by Azelf, who now glowed blue.

"If you get cocky, you won't be able to even defeat a Pupa, and your Zord will abandon you, leaving you to die at the hands of a Pupa," Azelf explained as he and the other Lake Pokemon floated away.

"You should all go back to your homes to rest, while we monitor Rizarasu's evil deeds," Uxie said, speaking for the first time. It spoke in a drowsy voice, and seemed to be half-asleep.

"Right, we've probably got a big day of Monster-killing ahead of us," Ryan said with a grin as the Rangers walked into the bright doorway that had appeared behind them, sending them back to their home, the Tobari Region.

00000000

It may have taken a little longer than expected, but it is finally done! Here's a summary of what will happen next.

Seth and Marco, still feuding over their indifferences, are sent to the Temple of Master Swordsman Yoroi, a swordsman who is an old friend of Arceus, where they must learn to master their new weapons, the Leaf Blades and Chari Blaster in its Sword Mode, while their teammates must deal with another ancient swordsman named BlaShogun. Will Seth and Marco master their sword skills, or will their friends be destroyed? Find out in: Sword Slingers!


	2. Sword Slingers

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke Rangers or Pokemon; they belong to Yankee Blaze and Nintendo, respectively.

Also, I got the idea for the training from Power Rangers: Jungle Fury, and some of it from the hit movie _Karate Kid_.

00000000

_(Guitars start to play in the background.)_

_(A large golden entity appears in the center of a large white dimension.)_

_(Five different plates colored White, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow appear on the screen, disassembling into the shape of a goblin, a flame, a gecko, a fish, and a mouse.)_

**Marco: Pokѐ Rangers! Plate Power!**

_(A large golden logo appears that says: Pokѐ Rangers: Plate Power.)_

_(Helmet-shots of the Green, Blue, White, and Yellow Rangers appear, nodding once.)_

Pokѐ Rangers: Plate Power!

_(Shows the five Rangers cross their arms in an X-shape and raise a single arm in the air, disappearing in flashes of red, white, green, yellow, and blue light.)_

Pokѐ Rangers: Plate Power!

_(Split screen: One side shows Marco pumping a fist in the air, while the other shows the Red Ranger mimicking him. __Marco Diamond – Red Charizard Ranger__ spreads across the screen.)_

Five warriors will save the world today.

_(Split screen: One side shows Seth aiming a peace sign at the screen, while the Green Ranger copies him. __Seth Graystone – Green Sceptile Ranger__ spreads across the screen.)_

They're going to make the bad guys run away!

_(Split screen: One side shows Amanda saluting the screen, with Blue Ranger copying her. Amanda __Alamosa – Blue Lapras Ranger__ spreads across the screen.)_

Go, go, go, go, go!

_(Split screen: One side shows Alice waving at the screen, while the Yellow Ranger imitates her. Alice __Alamosa – Yellow Raichu Ranger__ spreads across the screen.)_

_(A guitar solo starts.)_

_(Split Screen: Ryan and the White Ranger fold their arms and stand back-to-back, folding their arms. __Ryan Araqu – White Exploud Ranger__ spreads across the screen.)_

_(The golden entity stops glowing and reveals Arceus floating in the center of the Dimension of Beginnings.)_

_(Rizarasu appears and blasts a large golden plate, shattering it into pieces with a beam of energy.)_

_(Cain appears and spins rapidly, slashing Marco, while Dosuperior and Minister Ka-Zam appear and attack Amanda and Seth.)_

Plate Power!

_(Marco is surrounded by fire as he jumps in the air and dives down, tackling Cain.)_

Pokѐ Rangers: Plate Power!

_(Seth appears with his Leaf Blades, glowing green. The screen changes to show Amanda surrounded by a blue aura, holding her Aurora Beamer. The Plate Power MegaZord appears and slashes at the screen.)_

Pokѐ Rangers: Plate Power!

_(The five Rangers line up in front of an explosion, when the logo appears again.)_

00000000000

**Episode Two: Sword Slingers!**

**Storyline Based Around: Seth and Marco**

"Pupas eliminate them!" Cain roared as the Pupas jumped at the Rangers. The Rangers had battles the numerous Pupas for a week now, and they were fighting in the middle of a meadow, where Cain, Dosuperior, and Ka-Zam were leading an attack with an army of Pupas.

"Sound Booster!" Ryan shouted as he blasted a sound wave at the Pupas, blasting them onto the ground.

"Elec Charger!" Alice said as she blasted electricity through the ground, stabbing her weapon into the ground.

"Aurora Beamer!" Amanda shouted as she shot a cyan blast of energy at the Pupas, freezing them before they shattered into pieces.

"Leaf Blades!" Seth shouted as he prepared his swords, jumping into the same crowd of Pupas as Marco.

"Chari Blaster: Fire Sword!" Marco shouted as his blaster ignited into its Sword Mode, however, when the two Rangers prepared to attack, they ended up slashing each other.

"Watch where you're going, Seth!" Marco ordered as the Pupas lunged at them, only to be sliced in two by Marco. Seth slashed the others into pieces, arguing with Marco in the meantime.

"Stuff it, Marco; you're the one who bumped into me!" Seth said as the last of the Pupas fell into pieces. The two had now struck at each other with their swords, leaving them open for a blast of energy from Ka-Zam, rocketing them into the dust.

"Oh, see what you just did?!" they both yelled at each other, shouting each other before another blast of energy shot them, knocking them over as the energy hit them.

"Will you two quit fighting long enough to help us?" Amanda asked as she jumped next to them, Dosuperior charging at her with two swords in his hands.

"Yeah, we could use some help!" Alice shouted as she and Ryan were fending off Cain, who swung his claws around, knocking their weapons into the air before he jumped into the air and kicked them onto the ground.

"C'mon, Red, bring it on!" Cain growled as he jumped into the air, landing between Seth and Marco, before he tossed Seth toward Ka-Zam, who electrocuted him with psychic energy.

"Sonic Howl!" Cain roared as he let out a loud, howl, blasting Marco backwards.

"We're getting wasted," Ryan pointed out as the Rangers got up and lined up.

"Azelf, Uxie, Mespirit, you three mind teleporting us back to the Base?" Amanda asked, as, if on cue, the five Rangers were teleported away in a flash of blue light.

000000000

"Rangers, what happened?" Arceus asked as the Rangers appeared in front of him, seated in the Beginning Dimension, which had recently been upgraded with a small lab area, with consoles and a long table built in a corner, and it also had a small training zone, which was similar in shape to a Pokemon Battle Field, but without the sphere in the center.

"Marco and Seth started fighting, so we got our butts kicked," Ryan explained as the Rangers took off their helmets.

"He started it! He's only getting in my way. If he stays on this team, then I'm out of here!" the two said in unison as they pointed in each other.

"Wow, it's like they share one mind," Amanda commented after the two stopped shouting at each other.

"Well, that'd be one more mind than Marco has," Seth said with a smirk on his face, while Marco reached to strangle him.

"Marco, resist killing your teammate," Azelf said as he floated between Marco and Seth.

"If you two continue fighting like this, neither of you will stay as Poke Rangers. However, I know of a 'man' that can train you and break this constant fighting," Arceus said as he glowed golden once again, shooting a beam of golden energy in front of the Rangers, which revealed a black skinned creature in crimson armor with scars and scratches on it. Attached to the side of the armor was a black sword sheath with golden trimmings, with a black sword with golden diamonds on the hilt. A black mouth guard covered his mouth, and green eyes flashed through his helmet.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Marco asked as the figure pulled out his sword and chopped at Marco with his sword, yet he missed purposefully, yet Marco was blasted backwards by a blast of wind.

"Nice trick, Samurai. Can you teach me that?" Seth asked as he walked near the Samurai, who slashed at the Green Ranger, who caught it with his left hand.

"A Samurai's techniques are not to be taken lightly, Green Warrior. You saw what happened to the Red Warrior when he took the teachings of a Samurai lightly," the Samurai said in a low voice as he pulled his sword back and jumped high into the air.

"Rangers, this is BraShogun, an ancient warrior from the Poke Wars. He led the Army of Light in its final assault, and he and I have kept in constant contact ever since the War's end. I've brought him here not only to teach Seth and Marco teamwork, but to also perfect their sword skills," Arceus explained as the Samurai bowed to the Rangers, all of whom, except for Marco, returned the bow.

"I don't need to learn teamwork; Seth just needs to get out of the way," Marco said as he got off of the ground.

"Arceus send the two charges and I back to my Dojo Grounds. They will only return once they've learned their lesson," BraShogun said as he, Marco, and Seth disappeared in golden flashes of light.

00000000

Rizarasu, seated in a throne, crackled with his Crimson Lightning, which shot at the three Generals, electrocuting them.

"You fools should have been able to kill them! I should kill you!" Rizarasu shouted as the Generals were blasted into the air, before being shot into the walls.

"For this job, I'll just revive one of my more competent soldiers. BlaShogun, rise from your grave in the Phantom Zone!" Rizarasu roared as dark energy merged with his lightning, eventually exploding into the shape of a dark skinned creature with silver claws, pink hair spiked onto its back, with an opal in its forehead, it had red eyes, and a sword similar to Bra-Shogun's sword was attached to his back.

"Master Rizarasu, how may I serve you?" he asked in a voice similar to BraShogun's voice.

"Arceus has recruited the Poke Rangers, and while Red and Green are busy on one of BraShogun's 'training get-aways', I want you to kill their friends, the Yellow, White, and Blue Rangers," Rizarasu explained as BlaShogun laughed.

"Poke Rangers!? Hasn't that been done a million times?" BlaShogun asked as he started to think.

"Yes, I know, now go ahead and get rid of those nuisances!" Rizarasu replied as BlaShogun smiled evilly.

"Yes, Master Rizarasu, but there is a package that has been waiting for me for more than 1000 years, and I need to pick it up," BlaShogun roared as he disappeared in a blast of black fog.

0000000000

In a large white building filled with artwork, statues, and ancient objects, people all around admired the artwork from ancient times.

Suddenly, part of the walls exploded, revealing BlaShogun, who stepped into the building, scanning the area with his eyes.

"Mortals, where is the armor of BlaShogun?" he roared as he grabbed a man in a blue suit by his neck with his curved claws.

"The armor you mentioned should be over there. Please don't kill me," the man said as BlaShogun laughed.

"Why don't you chill out?" BlaShogun joked as he opened his mouth and shot out a blast of silver Icy Wind, which hit the man and made his body freeze over until he was an ice sculpture.

"A work of beauty if I do say so myself," BlaShogun said as he admired his ice sculpture, which had frozen to the floor.

Suddenly, a blast of sound waves came behind and blasted BlaShogun, knocking him near the aforementioned clear glass case that featured a suit of armor exactly like BraShogun's armor.

"Who just shot me!?" BlaShogun demanded to know as he was suddenly electrocuted and blasted with more sound waves, before he saw Ryan and Alice, morphed and holding their weapons, standing in front of him.

"So, you're White and Yellow, but where's Blue?" BlaShogun asked as he was suddenly blasted by a spiraling blast of Icy Wind, which shot him backwards, while Amanda landed in front of Ryan and Alice, holding the Aurora Beamer.

"You guy aren't the smartest Rangers! If you ever live to fight another monster, make sure to never knock them closer to what they want!" he mocked them as he pulled the glass case off of the Armor's display case, before throwing it at the Rangers, who jumped over it.

"Samurai Armor, come to me!" BlaShogun called out as his body and the Armor glowed red, before an explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, he stood dressed in the dark armor, with his claws poking through the gauntlets.

"Goodbye, Rangers. Night Slash!" BlaShogun said in a deeper, more intimidating voice as his sword glowed with dark aura, before he sent out a slash of energy at the Rangers, blasting them backwards.

"Blue Ranger, allow me to show you a true Icy Wind!" he shouted as he blasted out a whirlwind of Icy Wind, which blasted Amanda, causing her to de-morph.

"Amanda, you OK?" Alice asked as she ran over to her sister and helped her onto her feet.

"It's your turn now, Yellow Ranger!" BlaShogun called out as he put away his katana and quickly slashed at Alice, who responded with a series of quick punches and kicks.

"Fury Swipes!" BlaShogun called out as his claws glowed dark.

"Quick Attack!" Alice called out as their attacks clashed for a minute or so, before BlaShogun finally landed a hit on Alice, slashing her left arm, before he started wildly slashing her.

"White Ranger, you're the only one left," BlaShogun said as Alice de-morphed, falling to the ground, bleeding badly from the direct fight.

"Uproar!" Ryan called out as his Sound Booster shot out sound waves that struck against BlaShogun, not doing any damage.

"Dark Pulse!" he called out as the monster shot out dark waves, which blasted Ryan against a wall, causing him to de-morph.

"You aren't worth the trouble of me fighting you any longer," BlaShogun said as he disappeared in a flash of dark light, while he Rangers disappeared in a flash of their respective color.

000000000

BraShogun, along with Seth and Marco, landed in a large forest, where, in a small clearing next to a pond was a wooden dojo, over which was a green sky. The two were no unmorphed, and were dressed in civilian clothes now. Seth was wearing a black t-shirt, green jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. Marco was dressed in a similar black shirt, a red vest, a red sweatband, and blue shorts.

"Why is the sky green?" Marco asked as he and Seth landed in flashes of green and red light, which had followed the golden light that took away BraShogun.

"You are in the Samurai Dimension, the place where you must stay on your guard at all times…" BraShogun started as a loud roar filled the air, while a long sleek yellow dragon jumped out of nowhere, before trying to crunch down on BraShogun, only to be sliced in half and destroyed.

"…Or you might become something's lunch," he finished as he turned and walked toward his Dojo, with the Green and Red Rangers following him.

"OK, so what are you going to have us learn?" Seth asked as they caught up to their new teacher.

"How to correctly wield your new powers, but until then, you are no longer Poke Rangers," BraShogun said as the two Rangers' bodies glowed, before they screamed out of pain, while their Ranger forms seemed to be ripped out of them, before they changed into small fireballs that fell into BraShogun's hands.

"What just happened?" Marco asked as he noticed the Charizard Marking glowed and disappeared.

"I think he took away our powers," Seth said as his Morpher Marking faded away too.

"Correct, and until you can learn your lesson, your powers are mine," BraShogun said as he absorbed the Ranger powers.

"So, what do you want us to do first, BraShogun?" Seth asked as BraShogun opened up the doors to the dojo, revealing a large room with white walls and a wooden floor.

"First, the two of you must work together to clean this dojo, and from now on, call me either Sensei or BraShogun-Sensei," BraShogun ordered as Seth and Marco's jaws dropped.

"Why are we cleaning your dojo? It sounds more like we're doing chores," Marco snapped as BraShogun threw a white cloth in Seth's hands, and a grey bucket full of water in Marco's hands.

"It will teach you both a valuable technique, as will all of the lessons you do," BraShogun said as he walked toward a wooden table, sitting down in a chair that was in front of it.

Seth and Marco looked at each other as if saying "Is he serious?", before they grabbed the cloths and wet them, rubbing them across the ground as they charged across the floor.

00000000

"We completely got our butts kicked," Ryan said as Azelf started to bandage him. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead, and one attached to the bleeding spot beside his mouth, as well as a large bruise on his cheek.

Alice and Mespirit were busy bandaging Amanda, who took the most damage in their fight. Bandages were around her forehead, while her arms were starting to defrost from what had happened in her short clash with BlaShogun.

"I just hope Seth and Marco get here soon. As soon as they see Amanda beat up like this, they're going to make sure that monster gets destroyed," Alice said as white smoke from the Beginning Dimension's floor floated into the air, forming an image that showed BlaShogun, still dressed in armor, attacking the city.

"Oh great, him again!" Ryan complained as he and Alice walked over to the image.

"We may as well keep him busy until either Amanda wakes up or our two feuding friends get back," Alice said as they prepared to leave.

"Rangers, be careful, he is an experienced warrior, and could easily kill you," Arceus warned as Ryan and Alice disappeared in flashes of white and yellow light.

000000000

BlaShogun pulled out his katana, before using it to kill a human who stood before him. He was attacking Lilycove City, just outside of the Museum where he took his armor back.

"Mortals, leave this land or die!" he ordered as he killed another human, slicing into their heart.

"Not a chance, freak!" Ryan called out as he appeared in a flash of white light, before jumping down and kicking BlaShogun backwards.

Alice appeared from her teleportation light, before punching BlaShogun with a bandaged fist.

"Do you mortals think regular attacks will work on me?" the Samurai asked as he grabbed Alice's arm, before tossing her into the air and punching her with a fist covered in flame.

"OK Alice, let's go!" Ryan said as he helped Alice onto her feet.

"It's Battle Time!" they called out as they prepared to morph.

"Plate Power!" they called out as their suits appeared on them.

"The Electric Personality! Plate Power Yellow Ranger!" Alice called out, striking a pose while yellow smoke appeared behind her.

"The Booming Voice! Plate Power White Ranger!" Ryan called out as he struck his pose, with white smoke blowing up behind him.

"Sound Booster!" Ryan called out as his weapon appeared in his hands.

"Elec Charger!" Alice called out as her weapon appeared.

"Samurai Sword Slash!" BlaShogun called out as he sent out a purple slash of energy at the Rangers, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Hyper Voice!" Ryan called out as he glowed white, while his Sound Booster shot out a large blast of energy at BlaShogun, causing explosions around him.

"Thunder!" Alice called out as her Elec Charger shot a huge beam of thunder on top of BlaShogun electrocuting the samurai.

"Nice attack, Rangers, now allow me to show you true power….Revenge!" BlaShogun roared as his body covered in purple aura, while it struck at the two Rangers, blasting them out of their Ranger forms.

00000000

Marco and Seth had been cleaning the dojo floor for an hour, and they finally collapsed.

"I can't move another muscle," Seth gasped as he fell to the ground.

"Me neither," Marco said as BraShogun stepped next to them.

"You two did a good job, but now, I want to show you something, it'll help motivate you," BraShogun said as he led the two Rangers outside, heading toward the pond next to his house.

The pond was surrounded by rocks, and was fed into by a river that seemed to come through the rocks.

"This is the Pool of Sight, and it'll allow you to see what is happening in the Human World," BraShogun said as the pool showed the image of BlaShogun fighting Ryan and Alice.

"What just happened to Ryan?" Seth asked, worried about his best friend.

"And Alice?" Marco asked as he saw Alice fall to the ground wounded.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about the Blue Ranger," BraShogun said as the pool showed the image of Amanda lying unconscious in the Beginning Dimension, partially frozen.

"I'm going to kill that sword-slinging freak!" Marco growled as he punched the water, while the images disappeared.

"Now, the sooner your training is complete, the sooner you can help your friends," BraShogun said as he led the two Rangers back to the Dojo.

0000000000

"Now, I want you to paint the Dojo," BraShogun said as he handed the two boys buckets of white paint, along with two paintbrushes.

"What's next, waxing a car?" Marco asked as they started to paint the building white, while BraShogun smiled at the two Rangers' work.

000000000

Ryan and Alice continued to fight against BlaShogun, still losing. Ryan went to punch the samurai, only to get kicked away and stomped into the ground. Alice went to use a Quick Attack, but was quickly knocked away by a single Slash attack.

"You fools can't win," BlaShogun said as he grabbed Ryan by the arm and tossed him into the air, punching him with a fist covered in white aura, causing part of Ryan's chest to freeze before his morph cancelled.

"Now, die, Yellow Ranger," BlaShogun roared as he picked Alice up by her helmet, but before he could kill her, she slid out of her helmet and punched him, causing him to fall backwards.

"Elec Charger: Thunder!" she shouted as a blast of Thunder hit BlaShogun, electrocuting him as Ryan got up and morphed again.

"Hyper Voice!" he called out as his weapon blasted BlaShogun, who seemed to be paralyzed.

"Battle Blades!" the two called out as they removed a small gun from their waist and pulled it into a sword mode, before charging at the Samurai.

"Fools, mortal attacks can't hurt me! BlaShogun challenged as he broke out of the paralysis and met the Rangers' Battle Blades with his own sword.

Alice used her blade and slashed BlaShogun's sword, trying to knock it out of his hands, but was kicked in the stomach and then had her hands slashed, causing her to drop her sword, while Ryan jumped into the air and changed his into the Poke Pistol, using it and the Sound Booster to blast BlaShogun.

"Foolish mortal, face my Dark Pulse!' BlaShogun shouted as he shot out a huge dark blast of energy, which hit Ryan and demorphed him.

"I'll let you live once more, but if you are foolish enough to face me again, I will be the last one standing," BlaShogun said arrogantly as he teleported away.

000000000000

Ryan and Alice were being bandaged up **again **in the Beginning Dimension, Ryan now having part of his chest thaw out.

"That guy's no rookie," Ryan pointed out as Azelf charged an Energy Ball at the chunk of ice blowing it into small shards as Ryan winced at the pain of the attack burning part of his skin.

"I think that guy has something against me," Alice said as she bandaged her hands.

"Maybe Seth and Marco are almost done with that training or whatever that Shogun has them doing," Ryan said as the two Rangers sat down to rest.

000000000

"Well, you were close when you said 'waxing a car', Marco" Seth said as the two Rangers stood in front of a large red and gold chariot.

"Here we go again," Marco complained as they started their training again.

000000000

About an hour later they had finished all of the training and had collapsed, while BraShogun was inside of his Dojo getting them a drink.

While they rested, a robed figure jumped from the bushes and pulled out a sword, which shined as sunlight hit it.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Seth asked as the two Rangers got up and looked at the robed warrior.

"Your executioner," the figure said menacingly as he zoomed in front of them and went to slash Seth, who grabbed his sword and spun it like the cloth they had to use.

"OK, I need to remember, never grab a sword again," Seth pointed out as he took the sword out of the figure's hands, noticing his bleeding hand, which had a cut in it.

"Worry about your hand later!" Marco said as he jumped up and kicked the figure in the chest, causing him to fall backwards as the fight reached the Pool of Sight, where Seth threw the sword to Marco, who used it to slash vertically many times at the cloaked figure.

"Fire Slash!" Marco called out as his Ranger powers suddenly kicked in and the sword was surrounded by red flames, using to burn off the figure's robes, revealing BraShogun was beneath the cloak.

"Well done, Rangers. I believe it's time for you to save your friends," BraShogun said as he held out his hands, which shot out the red and green flames that were the Rangers powers, which instantly blasted Seth and Marco.

"Alright, let's go!" Marco ordered as the two prepared to morph.

"Back into action!" Marco commented as they did the morphing pose.

"Plate Power!" they shouted as they morphed and did a pose.

"Alright BraShogun, thanks for the help, but we have friends to save!" Seth said as the two teleported away in beams of red and green light.

"Good luck, Rangers," BraShogun called after them as his former students left.

00000000

Amanda had now thawed out, and Ryan, along with Alice, had started a fight against BlaShogun, and he was losing big time. They were fighting at a large field with a few huts, and a large fountain in the center of it.

"Dark Pulse!" the Dark Samurai shouted as he blasted the Rangers away.

"All right, let's try out the weapons!" Ryan said as the Rangers got up.

"Sound Booster!"

"Aurora Beamer!"

"Elec Charger!"

The weapons materialized in the Rangers' hands, all of whom prepared for an attack.

"Hyper Voice!" Ryan called out as a wave of sound was launched at the Samurai.

"Aurora Beam!" Amanda called out as she shot out a shining beam of energy.

"Discharge!" Alice called out as a blue spark of electricity at the enemy.

The three attacks merged into a twisted version of a Tri Attack, but they collided with the enemy, who, after the smoke cleared, still stood like a statue, unfazed.

"It's my turn now, Rangers," he said as he pulled out his sword.

"Night Slash!" he called out as he sent out a dark slash of energy at the Rangers, which hit Ryan, knocking him into a building and causing rubble to land on him.

"Dark Pulse!" BlaShogun shouted as he shot out his blast of dark energy at Amanda, blasting her into a fountain nearby.

"Now, to finish you, Yellow Ranger," the villain said as he stepped forward, before he started to glow with a dark aura, shouting out his next attack. "Giga Impact!"

BlaShogun zoomed forward, surrounded by a sphere of dark aura, before colliding with Alice, blasting her through a patch of grass, which burned and turned into dust as she was launched through it.

"It looks like you fools never heeded my warnings. The first to die will be Yellow, if she's still alive that is," he taunted as he walked over and grabbed Alice by the neck of her uniform.

"Not if we can help it!" shouted Marco's voice as flashes of red and green light came down and revealed Seth and Marco.

"Let's try using teamwork," Seth suggested as the two Rangers stepped out of the teleportation light.

"Sure, why not? Just don't get in my way," Marco said sarcastically as BlaShogun turned to them.

"So, Red and Green have appeared. I hear you boys are swordsmen, so let's see who's best!" BlaShogun challenged as he dropped Alice on the ground and jumped up at the Rangers.

"Chari Blaster: Sword Mode!"

"Leaf Blades!"

"Leaf Blades, combine into one!" Seth called out as he merged the two shortswords together, before they glowed green and changed into a large leaf-like sword.

"Night Slash!" BlaShogun called out as he sent out his Night Slash, which Marco ran at, wielding his sword.

"Fire Fang!" he called out as his sword, covered in fire like it always is, slashed through the attack, while Seth jumped off of Marco's shoulders.

"I'll show you a real Night Slash!" Seth called out as his Leaf Blade glowed black, which he used to slice BlaShogun, while small explosions blew up all over his body from the slash.

"It doesn't matter how many attacks you do, I'll just grow stronger!" BlaShogun roared as dark aura exploded around him.

"Giga Impact!" he shouted as he charged forward, charging at the two Rangers, who jumped above the Samurai and saw their chance.

"Chari Blaster: Blaster Mode!" Marco called out as his weapon turned into a gun again.

"Overheat!" he called out as a huge powerful blast of flame hit BlaShogun's back, while Seth used his own attack.

"Leaf Storm!" Seth called out as a blast of leaves that glowed green hit the Samurai, cancelling the giant attack as the Samurai lay down on the ground, paralyzed from using so much power.

"Now's our chance to finish him!" Marco pointed out as the two Rangers landed and turned to their enemy.

"Sword Slash Frenzy!" they called out as aura colored the same as their respective Ranger forms exploded around them while they charged forward, wildly swinging the swords as they tackled the Samurai, causing him to explode as his armor fell to the ground, burned.

"Are you guys alright?" Marco asked as the two Rangers went to help their friends.

"About as much as you can be after a monster throws into a wall," Ryan said as he got up and pulled off his helmet, while Marco helped Amanda out of the fountain.

"Why hasn't Rizarasu revived the monster yet?" Amanda asked as she pulled off her helmet, causing water to fall from inside her helmet.

000000000

At Rizarasu's base, he had fallen asleep in his throne, with his Generals looking at him in confusion.

"Should we wake him up?" Dosuperior asked as the three Mutants huddled together.

"And risk getting punished for his monster failing? No way!" Ka-Zam replied as the Mutants snuck away from their leader.

0000000000

Seth and Marco, unmorphed, were relaxing at BraShogun's Dojo, where they decided to put the others through the same training they went through.

"Partners?" Marco asked, extending his hand toward the Green Ranger.

"Partners," Seth agreed as the two shook hands, while Ryan, Alice, and Amanda collided while cleaning the dojo floor, which got a laugh from Seth, Marco, and BraShogun, all of whom had been watching the Rangers.

0000000000

**Amanda: **Next time, on Plate Power! The town is preparing a feast in honor to the Pokѐ Rangers, and I help with it, but after all of my work, a stupid Monster shows up and ruins it. He'll pay for this! Next time: A Five Course Fight!

00000000000

I've finally finished this accursed chapter! Now, eventually, I'll have the first _**Pokѐ Rangers: Plate Power Movie **_up on ! I hope you reviewer(s) look forward to it!


End file.
